The ThunderKittens' Best Day Ever!
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: WilyKit and WilyKat go out into the countryside to challenge the Mutants to a duel, on their own, without the other ThunderCats.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own ThunderCats or it's characters at all, I only own this story and any other fan fiction that I've written.

* * *

**The ThunderKittens' Best Day Ever!**

One day, the ThunderKittens, WilyKit and WilyKat, were allowed by their elders to go for a spin on their Space Boards for a while. They left Cat's Lair, and after getting a little ways away, WilyKit, the more daring of the two, said to WilyKat, "Hey, WilyKat, let's go flush the Mutants out of Castle Plun-Darr. We can have some fun showing them that even we can stand up to their weapons and their evil plans."

"Are you sure it'll be all right, WilyKit?" asked WilyKat, "We could get in trouble for going looking for trouble."

"Aw, it'll be fun, WilyKat!" WilyKit insisted, "Besides, the Mutants have rarely carried any weapons we couldn't stand up to."

"Well, okay, let's have some fun, then!" said WilyKat with enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit, WilyKat!" exclaimed WilyKit.

They rode their Space Boards to Castle Plun-Darr, where the Mutants were already waiting for them. Slithe greeted them sarcastically, "Did you really think you could sneak past Castle Plun-Darr unnoticed, ThunderKids? Well, welcome to reality!"

"We're not afraid of you Mutants," said WilyKat defiantly.

"Yeah," said WilyKit, "And anyway, we were looking for you, not trying to pass you unnoticed. We're gonna cream you today!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" said Slithe. "Monkian! Vultureman! Jackalman! Get your weapons ready! We're going to put these Thunder Brats out to pasture, where they belong!"

Fortunately, WilyKit and WilyKat had come prepared. Jackalman attacked them first. He got onboard his SkyCutter and challenged the ThunderKittens in the sky, firing his laser cannons at them.

The ThunderKittens dodged the blasts. Then, WilyKat flew upwards and used his Space Board to hammer down on the wing of the SkyCutter from above. The aircraft swayed off course. WilyKit struck the other wing with her Board. Jackalman tried to club them when they got close, but WilyKat tossed some pellets at him, and Jackalman started itching like crazy. Scratching himself frantically, Jackalman soon crashed his SkyCutter, knocking him out of commission.

Monkian was next. He wielded his mace and his shield with the monkey face that fired projectiles at foes. WilyKat lassoed the mace out of Monkian's hand. The ape started to shoot little cannonballs out of his shield's monkey face. Again, the Kittens dodged them all. Then WilyKit threw a pellet with some sort of explosive substance in it into the shield's face. The monkey's mouth smoked, and an explosive blast shot out, ruining the shield and stunning Monkian.

WilyKit and WilyKat were really starting to enjoy themselves, but then Vultureman leaped into action. Not much of a fighter on his own, he got into his Flying Machine and took off. The bigger aircraft fired bigger lasers at the kids, but again, the Kittens were able to dodge the blasts. Vultureman took out his laser crossbow and attempted to blast one of their Space Boards, which would have split it in two. But the blast went wild, and hit nothing in particular.

WilyKit threw a smoke pellet at the Flying Machine's cockpit, which caused Vultureman to sputter and cough. Then WilyKat used his lasso again, this time to curl it around the head of the vulture-shaped Flying Machine. WilyKit followed suit with her own lasso. Then they towed the Flying Machine toward the ground at high speed, and let it crash. Vultureman recovered in time to scream just before the crash.

WilyKit and WilyKat laughed. That just left Slithe. But he was already bearing down on them in his NoseDiver. He fired lasers from his vehicle's drill nose, almost getting both of them. They circled his NoseDiver, trying to intimidate him, or dissuade him, or something. Whatever it was, it unnerved Slithe, and he charged the ThunderKittens. They each dodged him one more time, and they each tossed a pellet into each engine of the NoseDiver. The Mutant machine sputtered and clogged up on the inside, and it failed to fly any further. Slithe was forced to ground it.

But he didn't give up yet. He swung his big battle-axe at the ThunderKittens as they dared to get too close to him. He failed to destroy the Space Boards, but one swing managed to knock the kids off of them and to the ground. The Space Boards soon followed suit.

Slithe stepped toward them, and he held a familiar-looking grenade in his hand. He grinned evilly. The ThunderKittens looked at it nervously.

"That's right, ThunderKittens," he sneered, "A warp gas grenade. After taking a whiff of this, let's see you attack the Mutant stronghold so boldly as before, yessss?"

The ThunderKittens knew that they had to act fast. WilyKit was the faster of the two to act. She tossed a pellet in-between herself and Slithe the moment she sensed he was going to throw the grenade, which he did. A force field went up for a few seconds between the ThunderKittens and the Mutant. The warp gas grenade bounced off of it and flew back towards Slithe.

"What?" Slithe exclaimed, but then, the grenade burst right in front of him. The effects of the grenade caused him to become a temporarily whimpering coward. "Oh, please, don't hurt me, kids, whatever you do! Don't hurt me! Please!"

WilyKat snickered, and then he said, "Go back to Castle Plun-Darr, and we won't hurt you." He punctuated this with a cat-like growl. Slithe ran off screaming back to Castle Plun-Darr. The other Mutants soon followed him, mocking his new-found cowardice, which he would no doubt get very angry at them about after the effects of the warp gas wore off.

The ThunderKittens laughed again. "Wouldn't you agree that this was our best day ever, WilyKat?" asked WilyKit.

"I sure would, WilyKit," he replied.

"Maybe we should tell Lion-O and the others about how good we did beating all the Mutants on our own, what do you think?" WilyKit suggested.

WilyKat thought about it for a moment. "Nah," he said, "They'll probably lecture us for looking for trouble again. Besides, I think this should be strictly between you and me."

"Okay, suits me," said WilyKit.

Later, after having a little more fun riding around the countryside, they returned to Cat's Lair. None of the elder ThunderCats knew or suspected that they had been up to mischief. That night, WilyKit and WilyKat slept soundly, knowing that they had just scored a major victory for ThunderKitten kind.

**THE END!**


End file.
